


Security Protocol

by CheyF



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, M/M, Mostly J/C, My most depraved yet?, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to slash lovers, Sex, Shore Leave Shennanigans, Smut, Threesome, Trying something new, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyF/pseuds/CheyF
Summary: Smut?





	Security Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This little beauty of a smut bunny snuck up on me last weekend, and despite it being a bit out of my normal writing comfort zone, I decided to give it a try. Let me know if it worked!

She didn’t know whose hands held her still. Her hips were pinned against his, the semi-hard shaft nestled against the cheeks of her ass as fingers dug into the soft skin of her belly and lips murmured into her neck. 

Kathryn turned her head to capture the lips, the smell of him flooding her as she inhaled. 

Mike. 

He hadn’t been in the cabin when she’d fallen to sleep curled into her husband.

His fingers tickled lower, brushing across her navel then burying in the coarse hair below. 

The bed in front of her shifted as the other man rolled towards them, his naked body meeting hers, flush with her skin, hot and heavy as he roused from his sleep too. 

Chakotay buried his hands in her hair, turning her lips to his, rutting his hips against her abdomen as she gasped into his kiss.

Ayala’s index finger plunged into her as Chakotay’s hands gripped her breasts. 

“Will you have us both tonight, my love?” Chakotay purred into her ear and bit the delicate skin of her throat leaving a necklace of welts as he squeezed her.

“Won’t you give in to us, Kathryn?” Mike added a second finger to the hand impaling her, mimicking the coming coupling. 

“Let us love you.” Her first officer took a nipple into his mouth, sucking, biting, pulling.

“Have us inside you, feel you from deep where no one else can.” Her other lover, their partner, thrust fingers from his other hand into her mouth in the same rhythm as the two below. His assault only relented as she arched and sucked on him hard.

Kathryn cried out as Chakotay switched his attention to the other breast as Mike took wet fingers from her mouth to trail along her arm briefly then insinuate between her ass cheeks, gently easing towards the puckered entrance. Mike’s other arm moved from between her legs to caress the other man as their eyes met decisively.

The commander pulled away, reaching to the bedside for the container in the drawer. He popped the lid on its hinge and added an ample amount of an oily substance to Ayala’s waiting fingers before they delved back down and sought entrance. One digit eased into her, eliciting a sigh of contentment, the slick substance tingling warmly as it lubricated the delicious invasion.

Chakotay touched her all over. Every inch of her skin thrilled her senses, alive with the stimulation of the pads of his fingertips and the manipulations of his tongue. 

Mike graduated her to two fingers moving freely in and out of her while her vulva begged for renewed attention, the tremors of her inner thighs shaking her entire body. 

She moaned needily, her mouth wide as she threw her head back onto Ayala’s shoulder, her hips erratic, not sure if they sought stimulation from her husband, just out of reach, or their lover, already holding her from the inside as he prepared her for a rare pleasure. 

“Use you words, Kathryn. Will you have us both tonight, or just our pet?” Chakotay shimmied down the bed, moist breath whispering across her dripping folds as he dived, his face lost in her center as she continued to seek the hand behind her.

“Can we fill you together until you beg us to stop?” Mike dropped the lubricated hand from her to his slender length, coating and positioning himself, long and slippery against her, waiting to move until Chakotay rose from her and laid in the center of their large bed. 

The first officer’s back warmed the satiny sheets and he held his arms wide, welcoming his lovers. One, the love of his life, his captain, his soul. The other a man who’d been there, his right hand for decades- a second who knew what he was in his darkest moments. Mike had always been a fixture of Chakotay’s life, and excitedly joined the couple to indulge their fantasies and participate in an uncomplicated release on a regular basis, an old agreement that adapted to a new situation. 

Kathryn thought Chakotay was quite a sight, dark skin against the pale blue sheets, the ample girth of his penis standing proudly, jutting to the ceiling, beckoning her to mount him. 

Mike urged her forward until she crawled on top of her husband. His hand stayed her hips as she poised above Chakotay. His other palm wrapped around the man below, squeezing lightly as he ran the head of the erection along her dripping core. 

Holding the penis at her entrance, his fingers played along Chakotay’s scrotum, the balls tightening against the feel of the fingernails. Chakotay’s tip only brushed barely inside of her before Mike moved both of his hands to support him against the headboard.

“Say you want it, Kitten.” Mike whispered against Kathryn’s neck as he nudged into her, the head at first, then a slow, cool slide all the way. His teeth latched onto her shoulder as he held still, lowering hands to her tense hips, desperately paused above Chakotay, her back anchored against a muscular chest as the world stopped, overwhelming her.

When her eyes opened and she licked her lips, both men knew they had her answer.

“Tell me what you want.” Chakotay forced her to look at him and focus, fingers lightly directing her head, hair cascading down, undulating over heaving breasts as she panted.

“All of it.” Kathryn breathed. 

Before she even finished exhaling, Mike’s grip tightened, and she felt him bending the two of them forward, until she had to put her hands on Chakotay’s shoulders to hold herself up. Hands released her head. 

Her husband gripped Ayala’s hold on her hips and pulled them down together as he surged up, filling her.

Kathryn moaned, whimpering as she stretched, a stinging warmth spiraling towards her belly as she fell prey to both men’s ministrations. She felt extended beyond capacity, whole and overflowing. They took all of her, something oddly comforting, something she’d never found before they shared whatever this was.

When her brain started to focus beyond the heavy pressure, like a band, compressing her entire middle, immobile between two pair of hands, the first sensation was cool air across her front, the muscles of her abdomen taut, quaking with effort. Frozen, she remained at their mercy; she was vulnerable to their whims.

She realized she was holding her breath, still tense with surprise from the abrupt penetration. Chakotay’s thumbs rubbed in circles on her stomach, his gentle grip and massaging digits helped her release her muscles and melt into him.

Wiggling her knees higher so she could bend double and rest more comfortably, her hips canted just so, increasing the tightness of her grip on Chakotay’s dick and presenting her ass at a prime angle for Ayala’s rabbit-like fucking. She new he liked it quick and hard, something that resulted in an occasion where she might sit in a chair, spread and pleasuring herself while the security officer buried himself into Chakotay, relentless, grunting like a caveman as he rent into the stallion before him, the quick strokes measured to assure a quick orgasm for them both. He could never let go quite as much with Kathryn, worried he might hurt her more delicate, smaller body.

On the ship they never took her together. That was a special treat.

Sometimes Chakotay watched his wife as Mike took her, hard against a bulkhead, just as savagely as he’d bury into the man’s ass. Mike had admitted early on, he much preferred anal sex, but a hard fuck in a pussy would do in a pinch, and sometimes Kathryn needed just that. On her worst days she’d lay on top of Chakotay, her back to his chest as he bound her tightly to him, completely removing her control as their lover ravished her inside and out, wrenching screams from her that surely echoed in the corridors. The more depraved, the more she could let go. He’d always supposed it was a little self-destructive on her part, but that was the point, wasn’t it? If those were the only wounds she had the personal regenerator for, he’d rest more comfortably. 

The Delta Quadrant had been their harsh reality for a decade now and there was no relief, respite, or rest. 

Everyone copes.

Pushing up, ready and supple, the dip in her spine exaggerated, indicating she was prepared. Chakotay loved her most like this, needy and wanton. She couldn’t hide herself in this place.

To help, Chakotay dropped his hands to her knees, fingers spidering to hold her steady, squeezing her thighs as she bent to lay her cheek against his chest, nails biting into the meat of his upper arms. 

Legs tightened around his waist with the first thrust and her hands shot to grip the headboard as Mike made short strokes in time with her pulse. Chakotay closed his eyes, hands bruising her as he felt the other man’s length drag along his inside of the woman between them. 

Every inch was a divine torture, her little half breaths and cries as she was pounded, her arms shaking with the strain of keeping the trio from moving up too far.

“Chakotay?” She begged for him in a moment of clarity.

His left hand dropped from her leg, wedging between them to create a surface for her to grind on as he cupped her, curling directly onto her clitoris, the wet surface seeking stimulation as she was filled further, the rhythm losing consistency. 

Mike thrust even harder, swelling with imminent release and exploding with a deep, drawn out roar.

Kathryn continued to cry out as he to rocked against her another minute longer, pressing into Chakotay’s hand until an orgasm crashed over her, gripping the stone-hard cock in her. This was when it was most difficult for her husband to stay still. Instead he held his hips in place and waited for her to breath again and her eyes to focus.

Gently, Ayala pulled away, fingertips caressing Kathryn’s back as she tried to maintain the contact without lifting from Chakotay.

Once he was off the bed, he went to the bathroom to clean up.

Chakotay pulled his knees up, feet flat on the bed, encouraging Kathryn to sit back and rest against his thighs as she spread further for him.

Her entire body was easy to manipulate, overloaded from her first orgasm, so he supported her with one hand as he scooted back to prop against the headboard. 

He felt her shiver before he drew his arms around her, pinning her to him with legs and arms. 

Kathryn’s mouth lazily started a trail of kisses along his shoulder, winding to his neck and sucking short steps to his nape. Her tongue found his ear and he arranged his hands so his thumbs could tease her nipples and he could direct her movements with his palms against her ribcage on either side. 

They rocked together, building slowly, gently, to a sultry climax. The waves lapped at her core first, rebounding from her the earlier crest. She suddenly peaked when cool fingers moved her hair from her neck sending chills through her nerves. The bed shifted with Mike’s weight as he rejoined them, big hands smoothing against her, digging into knots and soothing reddened skin where fingers and mouths had elicited extra blood flow.

Chakotay continued his pace, guiding his wife by her narrow hips back and up, then forward to fit perfectly to him, repeating the process, occasionally pulling almost all the way from her heat then ever so slowly pushing back in, feeling every single fold and texture of her tissues. 

Her hips stopped their own melody against him, as her energy quickly left her limbs. The result was a languid swaying together as they lost counter-rhythm. 

Mike, attuned to them both, moved to the side just as Chakotay moved away from the headboard, putting Kathryn on her back and keeping her curled tightly as he covered her, taking over as she held onto him like he was her only connection to reality.

The new position meant that Mike could finally touch Chakotay too. 

Before the older man started thrusting again, Mike pressed against him, flush to his back, hands cupping Kathryn’s breasts, soft penis pressing against Chakotay’s ass, warm, soft, a promise for later in the night or in the morning. 

Now was for Kathryn though.

The new angle afforded Chakotay more opportunity to rotate his hips, every move making the woman beneath shudder and grasp for something to hold.

Mike pinned her hands to the bed beside them, letting her grasp him as she pushed to ground up into the hardness above her and seeking the last millimeters to the edge of completion. 

Leaning forward, Chakotay kissed Kathryn’s shoulder.

“Come for me, love.” He whispered, one hand going to the rail at the foot of the bed to hold him up.

“Come apart. Let go.” Once he balanced his weight, his other hand found her cheek.

She nuzzled into the palm, humming happily, eyes closed.

Her hands were freed and she pulled them up around Chakotay’s shoulders. 

Ayala curved his grip around Kathryn’s hips, pulling her securely towards the other man, allowing him to piston firmly, a less forgiving surface creating a better angle that drove the tip of Chakotay’s penis into the sensitive spot beneath her bladder, directly stimulating the clitoral muscle in a way that would have been difficult for Kathryn to execute on her own or with a single partner.

She wailed when she came, the contractions of her orgasm rippling across her stomach hard enough that Mike could feel it. 

Chakotay’s reaction was even more evident as he reared up and pulled her legs higher, nearly knocking Mike away as he thrust thrice and then held himself still, emptying into his wife as he continued to thrust.

The younger man moved to one side and Chakotay went to the other, moving Kathryn to her side between them. 

They could sleep for a couple hours before the captain had to go report from her shore leave to attend the last of the trade negotiations. After that, the two men would indulge in each other before joining her for lunch at the mountain retreat they’d rented. 

Kathryn fell to sleep while the men still held her tightly between them.

Shore leave had never been the same since Tuvok's new protocol required two officers with the captain whenever planetside. 

Sure, this was quite a literal approach, but it did get her relaxed.

Hopefully the next friendly planet wouldn’t take six months to appear again. 

They had quite a week ahead.


End file.
